Minisa Stark
Queen Estelle Stark ''was the eldest daughter of Lord ''Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife, Lady Catelyn Tully. She was the twin sister of Robb Stark, Sansa's older sister, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark, and Jon Snow's cousin (believed to be half-brother). She also adopted a werewolf, which she called Bubble. Estelle has been declared Queen of the North after the death of her twin brother since her ancestor Torrhen Stark bent the knee three centuries ago, during the Five Kings War after the execution of her father by King Joffrey Baratheon. BIOGRAPHY Background : Estelle was the eldest child of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark. Eddard was at the head of Stark House, Lord of Winterfell, and Lord Paramount of the North, one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms. The Starks rule the region from their headquarters in Winterfell. Eddard was also the northern director to King Robert Baratheon. Estelle was born in Riverrun and grew up in Winterfell. His father left his mother the day after their marriage to fight in Robert's rebellion and return until after Robb's birth, but there was not just a baby, a little girl they have named Estelle. Estelle Stark was probably named after the meaning of his name and Robb after Robert Baratheon. he She had two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, and two sisters, Sansa and Arya. Estelle also had a "bastard half-brother" Jon Snow with whom Estelle shared a close and awesome relationship. Jon is actually his cousin by the blood of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Estelle was as close to Theon Greyjoy as his twin, his father's pupil, whom he regarded as his best friend outside the family. He was trained to be a child by Winterfell Weapon Master Ser Rodrik Cassel and was very proficient with both for his young age. She lived in Winterfell with her family. Season : 1 Estelle, 17, attends the execution of Will, a deserter from the Night Guard, by his father Eddard Stark. On the way home with Theon,'' Robb,''' Jon'','' and Bran'', they find a litter of newborn wolf puppies Estelle and Robb are surprised that there are werewolves south of the wall. When their father says that they can keep the puppies, Estelle notices that there are not enough wolves, so she walks further ans she saw a baby wolf pup and adopts it as her siblings by naming it ''Bubble''. She welcomes ''King Robert Baratheon'' to ''Winterfell'' with the rest of his family. She helps her mother with ''Robb'' to maintain discipline during the feast, starting by removing Sansa's food and talking to her younger sister Arya despite her amusement. Estelle is disliked by Joffrey as much as her twin, but Robb has a hard time accepting her more than her twin has been drawn to ''Tommen Baratheon'' from the beginning, noting that he is a "real royal tail'''", and is visibly happy for her sister when she looks at Joffrey admiringly. Bran is comatose in a fall, and because of his father's departure for King's Landing and his mother's refusal to leave an unconscious side of Bran, Estelle and Robb are to help Maester Luwin lead the castle making new appointments to the castle staff. When Catelyn and Ser Rodrik Cassel decide that Lannister threats require their departure to the capital, his brother Robb is left in command of Winterfell. But Estelle is called by her mother to King's Landing for an urgent matter, so she has to leave her siblings and her twins. It was a sad feeling to leave his twin brother for the first time, indeed Robb was so sad that he kissed her.